Only a scent of beauty left behind
by HexSand
Summary: It was the most pathetic 'shy and awkward student falls head over heels for the impossibly fit Quidditch captain' cliché all over again, and Scorpius was kind of alright with it, because, well...there really was nothing he could do about it. ONE-SHOT. MATURE CONTENT ETC.


**A/N: I was bored and had this idea for quite a while, it's mature content. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Only a scent of beauty left behind**

Scorpius was staring. Again. He had been staring at Albus Potter's nape for so long he was close to making an actual hole in his skull. But there was really nothing else to do; professor Binns was being boring as usual going on and on about some Giants when the day was impossibly warm, so he couldn't help wandering off and stare at Potter's perfect hair and neck from behind.

It was the most pathetic '_shy and awkward student falls head over heels for the impossibly fit Quidditch captain' _cliché all over again, and Scorpius was kind of alright with it, because there really was nothing he could do about it. He sighed as he let his head rest on one of his hands while absently looking at Albus from the corner of the room with dreamy eyes. He was really as perfect as they come: the way he moved around the castle, always followed by his gang of _quafflehead_ friends wherever he went. Or the way he absently combed his untidy black hair while paying attention to the lessons. Or even the smallest things like when he slowly rolled up his sleeves when the day was just too hot, exposing his pale soft forearms, perfect in every possible way.

Potter looked a lot like his father, the famous Harry Potter, but his facial features were definitely inherited from his mother. He had soft skin and a perfectly straight-edged nose, and even his lips were beautifully curved. And his eyes – oh, those eyes... – bright green and shimmering like two of the most beautiful stars. They were the crowning jewel to an altogether majestic piece of human body, mercilessly reminding Scorpius and everyone else that he was absolutely out of their league. Scorpius sighed. How many times had he dreamed of that boy; dreamed of those strong arms around him; those lips pressed to his. He imagined how it would feel to have Potter's weight on top of him, pressing him down against his bed under the moonlight. Sometimes he would go as far as to imagine himself lifting his legs and arching his back as Potter penetrated him, deep and rough, rocking back and forth while Scorpius moaned with pleasure under him.

Suddenly the boy next to Potter whispered something in his ear, and Potter immediately turned around to look straight at Scorpius, whose face flushed pink as he jumped off his seat and turned his head around as fast as he could, avoiding Albus' glare.

Albus didn't smile, or frown, he just turned his head around again and continued to look at professor Binns.

Scorpius dared to look at Albus once again a couples of seconds later, and he noticed that the boy next to Albus was laughing, but he couldn't tell if Albus was laughing too.

He probably was. They were probably laughing at him. It made his stomach twist in shame, thinking of how pathetic he was. He shut his eyes and cursed under his breath, wanting nothing more than the lesson to end so he could get out and go die somewhere.

When the Weasley girl finally raised her hand to inform Professor Binns that the lesson was over, Scorpius got up immediately and put all his stuff inside his bag. He walked hastily out of the room with his head down, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Albus had already left the room.

The minute he was about to cross the door, Lorcan Scamander, one of Albus' best friends got in his away, preventing him from crossing. Scorpius took a step to the side to pass next to him but Lorcan quickly moved to block his way again with an evil sneer.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Malfoy?" Lorcan mocked, pushing Scorpius backwards with his hand

"What do you want, Scamander. Just let me go." Scorpius hissed under his breath, still looking down and holding tightly to his bag.

"I hope you aren't rushing to find a good spot at the Quidditch pitch, 'cause you know that we'll kick your team's arse again." said Lorcan, smiling viciously at the prospect of Gryffindor beating Slytherin at the Quidditch final again.

"I couldn't care less about your stupid Quidditch game, Scamander, now just let me go!" said Scorpius, now launching forward to collide against Lorcan's body. But the taller boy didn't move an inch, feeling like a brick wall against Scorpius' body.

"Just let him go, Lorc." said his twin brother, Lysander, from behind Scorpius. "He probably wants to go have a wank thinking about his prince charming, ain't he." he finished, and both Lysander and Lorcan erupted in a fit of laughter, and Scorpius knew exactly what they were talking about. His face turned bright red and his silvery eyes filled with tears. He tried to hide his face from the twins and walked forward again just to hopelessly collide against Lorcan's strong body.

"Easy there, Malfoy, just wanted to pass a message from Al." said Lorcan, grabbing Scorpius by the neck with his arm. They were obviously mocking him, making fun of his stupid crush. And by this time it hardly mattered how they found out, 'cause they were sure going to make his life a living hell with that information.

"Al wanted to tell you something..." said Lorcan, sneering while looking at him closely.

"Yeah, really important stuff..." continued Lysander, sneering too as he walked closer. "In the boys' bathroom" he clarified.

"You should definitely be there. You won't want to miss it." Lorcan whispered in Scorpius' ear, and finally let him go, walking away. Lysander passed next to Scorpius and as he did he grabbed Scorpius' bag a threw it to the ground, laughing while he walked away side by side with his brother.

Scorpius stood there for a moment, holding back the tears and the lip quiver. Malfoys don't cry. Much less in public.

He finally kneeled and started picking up his stuff and putting them back in his bag, and while he did he started wondering about what the twins said. They couldn't possibly be telling the truth, could they? Albus had never talked to him, in fact he rarely ever even acknowledged his existence. It seemed almost impossible that for some reason Albus wanted to tell him something. There was nothing to say.

But maybe, just maybe Albus did want to talk to him. After all he actually turned around to look at him during the lesson. Maybe he wanted to say something but Scorpius had just ignored him. It didn't have to be something deep or life changing, maybe he was trying to give him back something that he lost, or maybe he wanted some help with Potions.

Maybe.

Scorpius snorted, because the idea of Albus wanting to talk to him seemed so unlikely, yet his mind was almost convincing him that it was possible.

He decided to go to the bathroom. He could pretend he just wanted to take a leak, and if Albus did happen to want to talk, then he would be all for it.

Scorpius walked hastily towards the boys' restroom, carefully watching his surroundings in case the Scamander gits had something planned. The door to the restroom was half open, letting some of the light from the castle inside the dark and cold room. Scorpius entered carefully, without making any noise, and just stood there, a couple of feet from the doorway, staring at his reflection in the mirrors on the wall. The room was spacey and damp, and the silence was only broken by the sound of water drops every now and then.

Suddenly, from one of the cubicles Albus Potter emerged, heading directly towards the lavatories, and turned it on to wash his hands. He splattered some water onto his face and looked at himself in the mirror, finally noticing Scorpius' presence, along with the fact that the blonde was staring directly at him. Albus closed his eyes and cleansed his face with more water, only to look up and notice that Scorpius was still staring at him, standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room.

"What?" asked Albus annoyed, still looking through the mirror.

_So no talking_, thought Scorpius. But just then he heard noises outside of the room and the door closing with a bang, followed by the unmistakable sound of a locking charm. He turned around immediately to try to open it, but it was sealed shut. Scorpius heard muffled laughter coming from the other side of the door and cursed under his breath, banging the door with his fist.

"What was that?!" demanded Albus, walking quickly towards the door and standing next to Scorpius. His hair was wet and his white shirt was half unbuttoned, exposing his naked chest.

"That would be your q_uafflehead_ friends, locking us up."

"Locking _you_ up, you mean. They didn't know I was here." replied Albus, realizing that the door wouldn't budge. "How did they even know you were here?"

"They...uh– They told me to come here..." replied Scorpius, realizing it had been a very stupid idea to believe them. "They...– They had told me you wanted to talk to me, here."

"And you believed them?" asked Albus, with an expression of utter bewilderment while he charged against the door. Scorpius shrugged.

"Well don't just stand there, take out your wand and do something!" Albus shouted, now starting to look seriously distressed. Scorpius took out his wand with a trembling hand, but his mind was blank now, he stood there wishing he knew what to do.

"MOVE!" Albus screamed, sounding threatening this time. Scorpius looked in the verge of tears, he moved his wand and did the only thing he could think of.

"_A–Alohomora_." He stuttered, but the door didn't budge, and Albus grabbed his head in his hands. "Malfoy, open the _fucking_ door, or else–"

"It wasn't my fault!" Scorpius cried, trembling harder than before "If your friends weren't such...twats–" "It IS your fault. When have we ever spoken, Malfoy? If you weren't such a horny faggot you would've realized that. But instead you go _oh hey, Albus suddenly wants to talk to me out of the blue even though all I am is a fucking weirdo_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scorpius demanded, lowering his wand to look straight at Albus.

"You know exactly what it means." replied Albus, scowling.

"No, please enlighten me, Potter." Scorpius said, crossing his arms in a daring expression, but Albus was not having it. He suddenly exploded and grabbed Scorpius by the shirt, throwing him up against the wall and pressing their bodies together so Scorpius couldn't escape, still holding him by the shirt.

"Listen to me, Malfoy. The Quidditch match begins in less than an hour, and right now I should be at the pitch, giving my team an encouraging speech so we can beat the shit out of the Slytherin team." he said, pointing with his finger at the Slytherin crest printed on Scorpius' tie, looking at him intensely, and Scorpius absently thought he looked so attractive when he was mad. "But instead, I'm stuck in this bathroom with you. Because you thought that I would wanna talk to you. But listen to me, Malfoy. I would never talk to you. You're a weirdo, and a faggot. Yeah, I've seen the way you look at me. You can't do anything more than stare at me all day fucking long, you want nothing more than to suck my cock, don't you?" Scorpius' breath caught in his throat, looking straight at Albus' emerald-green eyes, shining with a fire that looked so much like desire. Scorpius couldn't escape, and he could feel Albus' heavy breaths against his skin. And he could smell Albus' delicious scent, and he could see his naked chest and his strong arms pressing him to the wall, and Albus' intense glare was turning him on so much.

"Don't you, Malfoy? You just want me to fuck you senseless, don't you, you little freak?" Albus breathed, pressing himself closer against Scorpius, and now Scorpius was starting to get hard, aroused by Albus' proximity and strength. "I bet you're even enjoying this right now, I bet you're so fucked up in the brain that you'd get off by this." Albus moved his leg forward so that his thigh was pressed against Scorpius' growing erection, and he immediately noticed it. With just a flicker of surprise in his face, he looked down for half a second and then back up, to stare directly at Scorpius as realization dawned upon him. "You're disgusting." he said, with an outraged expression. But instead of drawing back, he somehow seemed to have drawn closer. And Scorpius didn't know why, but this whole situation was turning him on so much. He was just waiting for Albus to punch him in the face, and even that prospect made him get harder.

"Yeah, Potter. I fancy you, alright? Now just let me go." He said, because there was no denying it now that Albus had noticed his full erection. "Unless you wanna do something about it." he finished, and waited for Albus to launch a fist at him. But the punch never came. Albus didn't let him go; he just stared back at Scorpius, deep in thought, like he was pondering something really important. He tightened his grip on Scorpius' shirt and gave a quick glance at the locked door. Then he stared back at Scorpius and pressed their bodies harder together. He bit his lip and his green eye flickered like he had just come to a decision, and finally lowered his other hand to touch Scorpius' bulge with a quick move.

There was just a second of blank chaos inside Scorpius' mind before the spark inside turned into a flame as he felt Albus' fingers brushing his hard cock through the fabric of his trousers. He suddenly launched his head forward making their lips collide, forcing Albus to open his mouth while Scorpius sucked on his lower lip. Finally Albus made a quick movement, sliding his tongue inside Scorpius' mouth and it felt better than Scorpius had ever dreamed of. Albus' wet tongue moving slowly inside his mouth while their teeth clicked and their lips pressed harder than before made his cock fill up completely, making him want to touch every inch of Albus' body. To be devoured by the dark haired boy, be fucked until there was nothing left of him. Scorpius closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Albus' neck, but the boy groaned against his lips.

"No...–No hugging,– Just...–Just–" Albus mumbled, and lurched his hips forward, his groin crashing against Scorpius' already hard cock to make him understand that he's just here for the sex. Scorpius felt a little disappointed because something in the back of his mind told him that his first time shouldn't be like this, but this was Albus Potter, and he'd let Albus fuck him a hundred times and more without hugs or _I love you's _needed_. _

Scorpius immediately obliged; he spun around to put Albus against the wall now, separating their lips and kneeling in front of him. With shaking hands he grabbed Albus' belt and began unbuckling it and then proceeded to unbutton his trousers while Albus stared at him in silence.

A sort of dreamlike daze took over Scorpius as his trembling fingers grabbed Albus' trousers around the waist, ready to pull them down. His heart was pounding furiously under his ribcage, fully aware that this was the moment he had dreamed of for so long. He finally pulled the trousers and the pants down at the same time, revealing Albus' semi-hard cock, and Scorpius could do nothing more than sit there and stare like an idiot for a couple of seconds in awe. Albus' shaft was there, in front of him, flushed and soft, not yet fully hard, pointing at Scorpius with a slow sway. Scorpius could come right there knowing that it was really Albus' cock in front of him, it wasn't a dream, it wasn't his imagination; it was Albus' actual member, beautiful, perfect, just like every other part of Albus' body.

Scorpius let his left hand rest on Albus' waist and took Albus' shaft in his other hand. He then looked up as to await for Albus' approval, and the dark haired boy nodded shortly, with a serious expression covering his flushed face. Scorpius stroked Albus' cock slowly as it grew stiffer until it was fully hard under his grip, it's red tip just a couple of inches apart from Scorpius' face and already filling with small drops of precum. Scorpius slowly drew closer and opened his mouth to receive Albus' prick inside his mouth, first slowly licking the tip, feeling the salty taste of his precum, and then wrapping the whole dick in the wet warmth of his mouth. He felt Albus' cock throb as he worked his tongue around it, hardly moving it due to Albus' size, and it felt so good to have it inside his mouth.

Scorpius worked his mouth up and down along Albus' shaft, applying pressure and moving his tongue around the slit, guiding himself by Albus' moans, until Albus couldn't take it any longer and placed both hands on Scorpius' head, two fists grabbing his golden hair, and buried his cock deep inside Scorpius' mouth, making him choke on it. Scorpius could's breath, and started to feel the tears coming out of his eyes and the desperation took him to a whole new level of arousal. Albus kept his cock there, buried deep inside Scorpius' mouth for a couple of seconds, and then started rocking back and forth violently, fucking Scorpius' mouth while biting his lower lip.

"Yeah, you like this, don't you?" he said, while he watched Scorpius' closed eyes fill with tears. Scorpius felt like his throat was being ripped apart, and he wanted more violence, he wanted to be fucked harder. He wanted to do good for Albus, to be worthy of this.

"You better ready your arse, Malfoy, 'cause I'm gonna fuck you 'til you cry." Albus said, and Scorpius felt like he was being granted the greatest honour. He wanted to do good, to please Albus, so he pulled his pants down in one quick movement, exposing his already hard and swollen cock, and shifted to a squatting position. He rubbed a finger along Albus' shaft, wet with his own saliva and while keeping Albus' cock in his mouth he started inserting his finger inside his arse, getting himself ready for Albus. As soon as his finger entered his hole he had to focus not to come right there. The intrusion felt so good and he wanted nothing more than to touch his unattended cock, throbbing and ready to spill, but he knew he would come if he touched it, so he kept himself on the edge, trying not to get too excited. But he hadn't even started adding a second finger before Albus drew back and grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him up and throwing him against the wall head first. Scorpius barely managed to put his hands so his head wouldn't crash against the wall, and the cold wall sent shivers down his body. Albus lifted his shirt a bit and with one hand pressed Scorpius' back, forcing him to bend and raise his bum, perfectly positioned to receive Albus' cock.

"You want this?" Albus asked in his ear, letting his weight rest on Scorpius back while his hands clenched tightly to his hips.

"Yeah, Albus...Please." begged Scorpius, wanting to feel Albus inside him, "Please, just–"

"You want me to fuck you stupid, Don't you Malfoy."

Scorpius bit his lip and moved his bum backwards, searching for some friction, desperately trying to fit Albus' cock inside his tight hole.

"Say it, Malfoy, say you want me to fuck you." Albus whispered, rubbing his cock against Scorpius' entrance, teasing him.

"Please...Please, Albus, F–Fuck..." Scorpius rocked backwards more violently, shivering under Albus' heavy body. "Fuck me–I beg you, please, fuck me!"

Albus grabbed his cock in one hand, guiding it to Scorpius' entrance, and pressed against it, but it was still too tight for it to fit.

"Fuck, Malfoy, you're fucking useless," Albus groaned. "You can't do anything right, can you." He said, spitting in his on hand and inserting two fingers inside the tight hole.

"I asked you a question, Malfoy." Albus demanded, twisting his finger inside Scorpius.

"Y–Yeah, I'm...Oh fuck...I'm useless, Albus." Scorpius said between erratic breaths.

"Yeah you are. And I'm going to punish you for that." Albus whispered, while opening his fingers inside Scorpius' body. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." he promised, scissoring Scorpius' hole. "I'm gonna fuck your tight hole until you beg me to stop." Scorpius' arousal grew, feeling almost high with it, unable to think about anything but Albus' big cock filling him and ripping him apart.

"Just– Oh, Albus...Please–"

"Oh, you want me to do it now? It'll hurt." said Albus, sliding both fingers out.

"I don't care, just...just– Please just fuck me." begged Scorpius, sounding like he was about to cry. And before he knew it, Albus was already pressing the tip of his cock against his entrance, but this time he wasn't stopping, and Scorpius felt the pain of his anus stretching thunder across his body; and Albus wasn't stopping, he was pressing harder, _making_ it fit, sliding his swollen cock inside slowly and painfully until the tip made it's way inside. Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, feeling the pain and pleasure mix together until he wasn't able to distinguish what he was feeling anymore. He just knew he wanted more, he wanted everything Albus would give him. He whimpered as Albus slid in a bit deeper, now feeling the tight embrace around his cock, and he wanted more, so this time he pushed all the way inside at once, and was awarded with Scorpius' harsh sob.

Scorpius felt so full, and it was so weird and painful, and somehow it was perfect. His body was filled with Albus' prick, and it was fantastic to be able to do this for Albus.

Albus worried a bit, looking at Scorpius' flushed face and his eyes filled with tears, clenching his teeth and panting heavily. He could feel his cock impossibly tight inside Scorpius, so tight it hurt, and it was weird how he could feel in his cock every breath that Scorpius drew, the tight embrace constricting with each movement.

"You okay?" he asked, making sure Scorpius was alright even if it made him sound concerned. Scorpius just nodded, with eyes still shut and his face sweaty.

"Move– please, move." Scorpius said, voice low and quivering, but full of desire. Albus wasn't even sure he _could_ actually move, but as he drew his hips back his whole body shivered with the pleasure of the friction, his knees went weak as the muscles around his cock tickled and pressed and _oh god_, he needed more. He drew back half of his shaft and immediately pushed back in, pleasure washing over his whole body as Scorpius whimpered under him. It was heaven. He started fucking Scorpius harder, faster and faster with each push, moving their bodies together in a violent sway. Each time it was easier to slide his cock all the way in, the orgasm already building in the pit of his belly.

"Yeah, yeah." Scorpius chanted, holding on to the wall with his eyes closed. He was filled with pleasure and need. "Harder." he pleaded.

Albus shifted a bit, aiming a bit higher and, _god, yes_, this was it, he thought as he noticed his cock was brushing more tightly against Scorpius' muscles, and Scorpius shivered and actually _whined_ this time, feeling an unbearable pleasure rip his body apart with each push. He didn't know what was Albus doing but it felt so fucking good, each push touching his walls and making him squeal, ready to spill any second now.

Albus was almost ready to come, and in an act of arousal he moved his hand and wrapped it around Scorpius' hard cock, and Scorpius opened his eyes and looked down at it, unable to believe Albus was offering him the release. It took Albus just a single stroke to make Scorpius realize he couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't take all this stimulation. It was too much.

"Oh, Albus, I'm...I'm gonna–" he said in a thin and high voice as his body started writhing and shivering all over and then went stiff as he came on Albus' hand, groaning louder than ever in the most spectacular orgasm he had ever had. With every spasm his cock shot another spurt of come, pulsing and covering Albus' hand completely and dripping to the floor. His violent spasms constricted Albus' cock inside his tight hole at an irresistible rhythm, and he couldn't last any longer either, burying his cock inside Scorpius more brutally than ever while he came, chanting "_Fuck, Fuck._" as his hips crashed against Scorpius' bum in loud thuds while his orgasm lasted. He wanted to leave it all inside of Scorpius, fill him with his cum. For several seconds Albus kept pushing inside, not wanting yet to leave Scorpius' welcoming heat. Finally he eased out of him and immediately grabbed his trousers, lifting them up to cover himself. Scorpius took a while longer, he collapsed to the floor and turned around, sitting with his pants still down. He twitched; it hurt a bit to press his bum against the floor.

"Well...that was...umm...unexpected." said Scorpius, after a few minutes, while buttoning his trousers, still sitting on the floor.

"Shut up." warned Albus, fixing his tie. Just then they heard muffled screams on the other side of the door.

"Potter!" the shouts grew louder as people drew closer. "Are you in there?" they said as they knocked the door.

"So, when are you telling them?" asked Scorpius conversationally, completely ignoring the shouts.

"Tell them what?" asked Albus, walking towards the door.

"That you're a flaming homosexual, obviously." Scorpius replied, and before he knew it Albus had once again grabbed him by the shirt a thrown him against to the wall.

"Listen to me, Malfoy. If I hear anyone say anything about me being gay, even if I hear the faintest rumor, I'm gonna make your life a living hell. And you know perfectly well that I can." he said with a threatening voice. "I'm gonna make you wish you were dead, so be very careful what you say. Got it?"

Scorpius nodded silently. He knew Albus dominated the school, he wasn't somebody you wanted to cross.

"There's no 'coming out' for me, Malfoy. There never will. I'm a Potter, I can't afford something like that." Albus said suddenly, still holding Scorpius tightly against the wall, but now looking sadder, thoughtful.

Just in that moment the door opened, revealing the Scamander twins.

"Al? What the hell are you doing here?" Lorcan asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here. You locked me up with this freak, you knob!" Albus said, immediately letting go of Scorpius, making him collapse to the ground. He turned around and pushed both Lysander and Lorcan to the side, walking hastily away from the bathroom and heading to the Quidditch pitch.

Lysander looked at Scorpius. "Wow, you look bad, Malfoy. He really beat you up."

Scorpius wanted to say something, but he kept quiet.

"Well, he deserves it for being a bloody poof." replied Lorcan. "C'mon Lys, let's go."

They both walked away and left Scorpius sitting on the floor. He smiled to himself as he fixed his shirt and picked up his bag. He felt incredibly happy and calm, almost like he could laugh for a whole day.

Maybe he would go see that Quidditch match after all, he thought as he slowly walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
